Change of Pace
by rutgers
Summary: Please read and review. A BoscoFaith story. Faith has a realization and things move along quickly. CHAPTER 12 is up! COMPLETE! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first Third Watch fiction, so please read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing at all. All the characters are owned by the show's creators, I'm just borrowing them for my own demented pleasure! Enjoy!  
  
Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli just had one of the worst days of their lives. They witnessed the death of a child by a hit and run driver after they arrived at the scene, they were called to the apartment of a rape victim and to the apartment of a man who was beaten so badly he was unrecognizable.  
  
Usually they will get one of those types of events in a day and the rest of the calls are fairly routine, but this day was just utter hell. Bosco sat in front of his locker silently changing his clothes. He looked back and saw his partner doing the same. Once he was sure she had enough time to be dressed decently, he approached.  
  
"Faith, I really need to get a drink at Haggerty's. You wanna come with?" he asked. Usually, Faith would prefer to just head home and vent to Fred, but tonight, there was probably no one else she could vent to except for Bosco. "Yes. I could use one too," she replied, putting on her jacket.  
  
"Good, I'll meet you out by my car," he said and walked out of the locker room. On her way out, she ran into John Sullivan and Ty Davis. "G'night," she said. "See ya, Faith," Sully said.  
  
Bosco leaned against his blue mustang, waiting on Faith. It always amazed her that whenever they got into a car other than their squad, he opened the door. It didn't seem to fit into his character. Yet, as usual, he opened the door as she approached. She got in and he went to his side.  
  
"I never want another day like this," he said. "But the part that sucks is that I know there will be more." Faith looked at him. "I know, Bos, I know. That kid today was too much and messed me up for the rest of the day," she said. They rode the rest of the way to Haggerty's in companionable silence.  
  
Once inside, she ordered a beer. Bosco wasn't fooling around - he ordered whiskey straight. "I just can't get the damn image out of my head," he said, swallowing the liquor in one whole gulp. He tapped on the bar for another shot. She put her hand on his shoulder. "This one will be with us for awhile," she said. She sipped her beer. While she was only halfway through her beer, he was on his fourth drink of whiskey. `Looks like the mustang will be coming home with me tonight,' she thought to herself. She wasn't going to try to stop him from drinking. She just wasn't going to let him drive.  
  
What was really bothering Bosco was the site of the child at the scene of the hit and run. He was 8 year old for God's sake. They did catch the drunk bastard that hit the kid, but before that, they watched him die in his mother's arms just as the damn bus pulled up. They did everything they could do until the bus got there, but it was just too late. Faith, she was the only one he could share these feelings with. She knew him inside and out, one of the only people who could understand him. He loved her for that. He loved her for a lot of reasons.  
  
As they sat there, Faith watched him. She watched him continue his quest to empty the whiskey bottle. He was up to six shots. The hit and run scene was replaying in her head as well. So were the rape victim and the unrecognizable man. Fred just didn't understand what goes on sometimes. It's too hard to vent when you have to go through and explain everything first. That's what she loved about Bosco. And, as much as she loved Fred, she wasn't sure she'd trust him with her life like she does Bosco. `Is that bad? Did I just think I can't trust my own husband with my life?' she thought. 'Of course it's bad. How would Fred feel if he knew that?'  
  
Fred. He wasn't the love of her life, but he was a very loving husband and good man, save for the times he hit the sauce. Then he could be a pain in the ass to deal with. He wanted her to quit being a cop, but she couldn't. no, she wouldn't. It gave her purpose in this life. She always knew she wanted to be in a job where she could help people. This was the ultimate for her and there was no way she could ever give that up. One of their latest fights erupted over her job. They were still a little cold to each other.  
  
She was snapped out of thought by Bosco's drunk slurring. It had been a long time since she saw him like this. "Faith, thank you for coming out with me," he said. She smiled, the first time she had done so all day. "You're welcome Bos. What do you say we head out of here?" she asked. "Let me just get one more hit," he said, loud enough for the bartender to hear. He gave Bosco a double shot this time. "Thanks, buddy," Bosco said, gulping the drink in a flash. Bosco threw some money on the bar and practically fell off the stool.  
  
"Hand them over," she said. Bosco knew better than to argue. "Please be careful with my baby," he said. He took his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Faith, their hands touching. She turned to go to the driver's side when he stopped her. 'Bosco, what are you about to do,' he thought to himself. He looked into her eyes and just couldn't help what he felt at that exact moment. `Don't do it, Bosco, don't do it,' his brain screamed. But his heart made him lean in and kiss her.  
  
For a minute, Faith gave into his kiss, then snapped back to reality and pushed him away gently. "Bosco!" she yelled, knowing he probably wouldn't even remember doing this tomorrow. He looked down. "I'm sorry, Faith. I'm sorry," he said silently and got into the car. For a second she just couldn't move. She was totally stunned. `Where the hell did that come from?' she wondered. 


	2. chapter 2

Okay, here's part two. I realized I didn't put TBC at the bottom of the last part so maybe it was thought that the story was complete! It's not. I've only gotten two reviews, so please review this part and let me know how I'm doing or I might reconsider posting at all. For those who did review my story, thank you so much, your words are very encouraging! - rutgers  
  
`Nice job, Boscorelli,' he thought to himself. 'She probably thinks you're a total cad now.' He couldn't even look at her when she got in. She cleared her throat. "Um, Bosco, I'm gonna drive you home and pick you up tomorrow," she said. "Okay," he quietly responded.  
  
She nodded and then started up the mustang. In about 10 minutes they were in front of his apartment building. "Thanks," he said. "Oh, let me just take the mustang key off and put it on my key ring," she said. He waited. "Faith, I'm sorry. I didn't mean," he started, but she cut him off. "Hey, it's okay," she said, handing him his keys. "Goodnight. What time you picking me up?" he asked. "I'll be here around 2:15," she said. "Okay," he said and with that was off.  
  
She watched him go in. She couldn't believe he kissed her. Hell, she couldn't believe she gave into it for a minute. `Not that it was bad or anything,' she thought. 'What the hell am I saying? Oh man.' She reasoned that he wouldn't even remember it tomorrow, but she was going to bring it up. She had to bring it up, right? She drove home, still thinking about it.  
  
She quietly crept into her apartment to find Fred dozing on the couch. He stirred when he heard her come in. "Hi Babe, where ya been?" he asked, squinting to see the clock. "I just went for a drink after work with Bosco. We had a really tough day. I had to drive him home so I have his mustang," she said. Fred sighed. "You're always mothering him, Faith. I just don't get the dynamic of your relationship," he said. "Yeah, well, Fred, I wouldn't expect you to understand. No one can really unless they are in the situation. We're partners and we look out for one another," she said.  
  
"Okay. Great. Well, I'm going to bed," he said, getting up and heading for the bedroom. She just shook her head. Fred would never understand her dynamic with Bosco. Hell, after what just happened, she wasn't sure if SHE understood it. She hated when Fred got all uptight about Bosco.  
  
She sat down to watch a little TV before going to bed, coming across the story of the hit and run from the afternoon. Sighing in disgust, she flipped the TV off and just sat there thinking. What would she say to Bosco tomorrow? .  
  
Bosco lied in bed thinking about Faith, something he spent a lot of time doing. He wished she was here right now to talk to. They spent a lot of time in the bar not really talking and now, right here and right now, he wanted to say a million things to her. He had his chance before Fred came along and he blew it, he didn't act upon it. Well, maybe it was a chance, he didn't actually know. Hell, he could've tried and knowing Faith, she probably would have slugged him. The thought brought a small smile to his lips. Often times he went to bed wondering what it would be like to just hold her and fall asleep next to her. While he knew she felt safest with him, what she probably didn't know was that he felt safest with her also. He drifted off to sleep.  
  
Faith could feel she was being watched and slowly opened her eyes. Fred was lying next to her, just looking at her and smiling. "Hi," she said, stretching. "Hi. I'm sorry about last night, honey," he said. She smiled. "It's okay, Fred. I know it's hard for you to understand sometimes," she said. He kissed her. She returned his kiss as he rolled over so she was on top of him and they made love. Afterward they were both spent; Fred kissed her one more time. "I've gotta get in the shower babe," he said. "You sure? I could go again," she said. He looked at the clock. "Screw it," he said, and with that they began another lovemaking session. .  
  
True to her word, Faith knocked on Bosco's door at 2:15. He answered with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Sorry, Faith. I'm running a bit late, come on in," he said. He went back to his bedroom and got dressed. She looked around his place. On his entertainment center she looked at the photos. There were a few photos of the two of them, and she especially loved the one of them graduating from the academy together. They were single then and had a slight chemistry going on. But neither of them acted on it. Not too long after that she met Fred. She didn't know Bosco was standing right behind her. "Yeah, that's one of my favorite pictures," he said. He startled her. "It's nice," she said.  
  
"Um, Bos, about yesterday," she said. "Yeah, it was a rough day. Let's hope for a much slower day today, huh," he said, checking everything and grabbing his duffel bag. "Yeah, well, um, about last night," she said. He looked at her with question in his eyes. "You know, when you kissed me outside Haggerty's," she prompted. "Oh yeah," he said, looking down. "You mean you remember it?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. I was just really overtaken by emotion right at that moment. I'm sorry," he said. "It's okay," she said. "Oh, and Faith, I would do it again in a heartbeat sober," he said. With that, he walked out, signaling for her to do the same so he could lock up. For one of the few times in her partnership with Maurice Boscorelli, Faith had been rendered speechless. 


	3. chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Third Watch characters, just borrowing them for a little while!  
  
"Bosco, what are you telling me here?" she asked. "Let's not get into this now, okay?" he said. "Yeah, right. What do you mean, `let's not get into this now'? When would you like to get into it?" she asked, an attitude taking over her tone. "What's the point of getting into it? You're married," he said. Faith just shook her head. She couldn't believe what was going on here.  
  
`Great job,' he thought to himself as he walked to the car, realizing Faith still had the key on her key ring. He couldn't believe he just let the cat out of the bag like that. He never meant to reveal his true feelings, did he? He patiently waited for her. She handed him her key ring. "Bosco, we really need to talk about this," she said. He laughed sarcastically. "About what? The kiss? There's nothing to talk about," he said. "Um, yeah there is. About the fact that you said you would do it again in a heartbeat, sober," she said.  
  
He sighed. "Okay, so what?" he said. "Don't I have a right to know what that means?" she asked. He just stared at her. "Okay," he said and with that took her in his arms and kissed her. She tried to get away for a minute, but then gave into his kiss. After a few minutes they were breathless. "Does that clear it up for you?" he asked. "I love you. I have for a long time and I still do," he said.  
  
Faith didn't know what to say. "I love you too Bos, you're my best friend," she said. "No, Faith, you're not getting it. I LOVE you," he said. She laughed. `This has got to be one of the cruelest cosmic jokes ever,' she thought. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing can come of this Bosco, okay. I'm married, let's just get it back to where we were," she said. He nodded, he knew that's what she would say. .  
  
The whole ride to the house, she wondered why Bosco couldn't share this with her just a few years earlier, before she met Fred. Yeah, this was definitely one big cosmic joke.  
  
About an hour into their shift, which had been uncomfortably silent, they were called to the scene of an MVA. They were the first to arrive, followed shortly by a bus and the fire department. Bosco could smell the gas leaking out of one of the cars. The people involved in the accident had been removed from the automobiles and were being tended to by paramedics Doc Parker and Carlos Nieto, as well as Kim Zambrano and Alex Taylor. "Looks like everyone will be okay," Bosco said, standing next to Faith.  
  
Everyone was also a safe distance away from the cars, should they blow. Just then, a flash caught Bosco's eye and as he saw the car ignite, he grabbed Faith and threw her down to the ground, shielding her body with his own. He covered his head and safely protected hers with the triangle of his arms. His instincts were right; the Buick involved just blew up. "You okay?" he asked, getting up off his partner. "Yeah, thanks," she said.  
  
Bosco went around and made sure everyone else was alright and they were. They got back to the house to fill out paperwork. "Hey, Bos, thanks for," she started to say but he cut her off. "You're welcome. I hope I didn't throw you on the deck too hard," he said, smiling. She smiled, but couldn't get their conversation from this afternoon out of her head. Or that damn kiss.  
  
She caught herself sneaking furtive glances at him the rest of the shift. Bosco was feeling sort of .well, like a scumbag, for kissing her like that in the car to `clear up his point.' She is a married woman. He knew he should apologize.  
  
As they were walking out of the locker room after the shift he approached. "Hey, walk out with me?" he said. She followed. They went to a semi-private area outside. "Faith, forgive me. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that, the second time I mean," he said, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, you're right about that. It more than shocked me, Bosco," she said. `Yeah, it made me realize what I've been missing,' she thought. "It's okay. Um, I didn't exactly pull away as quickly as I should have," she said, averting her eyes away from his. He smiled. "I know. It almost gave me hope for a minute," he said with a laugh. "Let's keep it to partners and best friends, okay?" she asked. He sighed. "Okay," he said.  
  
This was killing her. She had always been attracted to him, he confesses his true feelings and she's married. Life just isn't fair.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you a lift home," he said. "Thanks," she replied, as he opened the door for her. It had been a long time since Fred opened a door like that. `Don't do that Faith. Stop comparing Bosco to Fred,' she thought.  
  
Faith headed up to her apartment and opened the door, expecting to find Fred slumbering on the couch. Instead, she saw the open and half empty bottle of vodka. The sauce, great, exactly what she felt like dealing with tonight. "Fred," she called.  
  
He stumbled out from the bedroom. "Hey," he said. "You're home? I thought you might make it another late night," he said, an air of sarcasm to his voice. "What are you talking about?" she asked, putting her stuff down as Fred poured another glass of vodka. "You know, after last night," he said. "No, today was much better than yesterday," she said. "Mm hhm. Glad to hear it," he said. "Oh, and by the way, Matt saw you and Bosco outside Haggerty's last night," he said. "Yeah, that's where we were, I told you that," she said, feeling her heart rate quicken. "True Faith. You did tell me that. But you left out the part WHERE YOU AND BOSCO WERE KISSING!" he said, screaming the last part.  
  
TBC (there! I finally put that in!!! ) 


	4. chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Third Watch characters, just borrowing them. The first paragraph is just a little refresher from chapter 3.  
  
Faith headed up to her apartment and opened the door, expecting to find Fred slumbering on the couch. Instead, she saw the open and half empty bottle of vodka. The sauce, great, exactly what she felt like dealing with tonight. "Fred," she called. He stumbled out from the bedroom. "Hey," he said. "You're home? I thought you might make it another late night," he said, an air of sarcasm to his voice. "What are you talking about?" she asked, putting her stuff down as Fred poured another glass of vodka. "You know, after last night," he said. "No, today was much better than yesterday," she said. "Mm hhm. Glad to hear it," he said. "Oh, and by the way, Matt saw you and Bosco outside Haggerty's last night," he said. "Yeah, that's where we were, I told you that," she said, feeling her heart rate quicken. "True Faith. You did tell me that. But you left out the part WHERE YOU AND BOSCO WERE KISSING!" he said, screaming the last part.  
  
She'd never heard him yell like that. Never. She swallowed hard.  
  
"Fred, did Matt also tell you about the part where I pushed Bosco away?" she asked, trying to remain calm. "I don't want to hear it. I always knew something was going on between the two of you," he said, pouring another drink. "Let me explain this Fred, please. I love you," she said. He shrugged. "I'm listening, but I'm not very trusting at this point," he said.  
  
"Bosco had been drinking, a lot. It was a very emotional day and well, I can't explain why he did it," she said, thinking it best to leave out Bosco's declaration of love for her. "But as soon as he did, Fred, I pushed him away. He caught me so off guard," she said. He scoffed at her. "Whatever. Look, I'm going away for awhile Faith. I can't stand to be around you right now. I've thought about this long and hard, and it kills me," he said. "Fred, what are you saying? Everyone makes mistakes. I pushed him away immediately," she said. "Yeah, okay," he said. She went to him and touched his shoulder. He spun around and flung her hand away. "Don't touch me," he said and with that, took the duffel bag he had packed and left.  
  
Faith sat down on the couch, stunned. She couldn't believe this was happening and she had a good mind to go over and kick Matt's ass.  
  
."Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Bosco shouted as he went to answer his door. Jeez, who the hell was banging on his door this time of night? "Who is it?" he asked. "Fred," answered the voice. "Hey, is everything okay? Is Faith al- ?" but he was cut off by Fred's fist connecting to his face.  
  
Bosco was knocked to the floor. Fred came at him one more time and landed another punch to his face. "Fred, what the hell?" he said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "That's for kissing my wife. Now that I got that out of the way, maybe you two can just have each other. I think that's what you BOTH wanted for a long time," he said, slamming the door on his way out.  
  
"Shit," Bosco said aloud. He looked at his face in the mirror. `Great, that will look just lovely tomorrow,' he thought. The next thought-Faith. If he did that to Bosco..oh God, he had to get over there.  
  
Faith sat on the couch hugging a pillow and crying. The knock startled her. She opened expecting to find Fred. "Are you alright?" he asked, frantic. "Well, except for the fact that my husband's friend saw you kiss me outside Haggerty's and my marriage is probably over," she said, then trailed off when she saw his face.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened?" she said, gently touching his eye. "Fred paid me a visit," he said. "I thought that if he did this to me. well, I was just worried that he did something to you." She sobbed harder. "Oh man, I can't believe this is happening Bosco. I really can't," she said. He came in and closed the door. "Let me get you some ice for your face," she said. "Where did Fred go?" she asked. "I don't know. All he said was `that's for kissing my wife. Now that I got that out of the way, maybe you two can just have each other. I think that's what you both wanted for a long time.'" he said.  
  
"What? He said that?" she asked, handing him the bag of ice. "An exact quote," he replied. He sat down. "Faith. I'm so sorry. I couldn't even get a word in to tell him what happened," he said. "I tried. He didn't want to hear it from me," she said. "Did he hit you?" he asked. "No, he didn't touch me, save for flinging my hand away when I placed it on his shoulder," she said. "I'm sorry. I've probably screwed up your marriage for what? For making my point about something. Jesus I'm an idiot," he said.  
  
"Bosco, he only knows about outside Haggerty's, that's it," she said. "He doesn't know about.?" he trailed off. "NO! And I had no intention of telling him about it. Matt saw you kiss me outside Haggerty's. Of course he didn't see me push you away," she said. She cried harder again. He couldn't stand her crying. He'd only seen it a few times.  
  
He cautiously placed a hand on her back and rubbed. She didn't move away so he figured it was okay. She actually moved closer to him. Before he knew it, she was seeking solace in his embrace. "Faith, is this a good idea for me to hold you like this? What if Fred comes back?" he said. "Honestly, right now I don't care if he does," she said. Okay, we're on pure emotion here. Bosco knew this side of her very well. "Besides, he won't be back tonight, he packed a bag," she said. "Bosco, I'm sorry. I'm sorry he came after you like that. And thank you for not arresting him," she said. "I wouldn't Faith," he said.  
  
"Damn you Bosco," she said aloud. "What?" he asked. "Why couldn't you share your feelings with me before I met Fred?" she asked. He felt his jaw drop. "What? Faith, do you mean-?" he said but she cut him off. "Yeah, maybe if you had shared these with me before, things would be much different now," she said. "You mean would you maybe be with me?" he asked. "Well, maybe, I don't know. I just wish you had said something before," she replied. He sighed. She ended up crying herself to sleep, in his arms. He held her until she woke up about half an hour later. For a minute, she was startled when she looked up and saw Bosco. Then she remembered what happened.  
  
Just then, exactly what Faith said wouldn't happen, happened. The doorknob turned and Fred walked in.  
  
TBC 


	5. chapter 5

Hi Everyone. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!!! I really appreciate them. Here is chapter 5, please read, review and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any Third Watch characters  
  
Chapter 5  
  
His eyes practically popped out of his head. "Oh, this is just wonderful," Fred said, the tears finally coming to his eyes. The alcohol had worn off and so had his bravado from before. He was coming to terms with the fact that he was hurt.  
  
Faith jumped up. "Fred, please," she said.  
  
"I wasn't even gone three hours Faith, and you call him?" he asked, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Bosco stepped up. "Fred, it's not like that," he said.  
  
Fred pushed him away. "You. You are the cause of most problems in my marriage," he said.  
  
"Look again, pal. It ain't me," he said.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith hissed. "Fred, I've never been unfaithful to you. Ever," she said.  
  
"If you want to know why I came over, on my own accord, I'll tell you. After what you did to me, I was afraid you hurt Faith. I came over to check on her," Bosco said.  
  
"You think I would hit my wife?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, the thought crossed my mind," he said.  
  
Faith sighed. "Bosco, please. Thank you for coming over, I really appreciate it. But I need to be alone with Fred right now, okay?" she said.  
  
"Sure. I'll see ya tomorrow," he said and with that, after glaring at Fred one more time for good measure, walked out.  
  
"Fred, you really have to believe me," she said.  
  
"You really hurt me," he said, sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.  
  
"I know baby, I know. I'm sorry. I was caught off guard. I pushed him away Fred, you have to believe that," she said, rubbing his back. "I'd like to Faith. But this is just one of a whole lot of issues we've been having lately. I can't stand the fact that you're a cop," he said.  
  
"I really don't want to get into that again, Fred. I told you before, I'm not quitting my career because you don't like it," she said.  
  
"Don't you get it? It's not that I `don't like it.' It's that I'm worried about you. Every day you go out of this house, I have to wonder if you'll be coming home. Every time the phone rings I'm wondering if it's a call to tell me you've been shot or involved in something. I can't take it anymore Faith, I just can't," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," she said.  
  
"Are you telling me that you're willing to toss our marriage for your job?" he asked, searching her eyes.  
  
"It's not just a job to me Fred. It's my career; I can't explain this any better to you than I have. If you can't accept it, then we obviously can't continue together. I'm not giving it up," she said.  
  
All of a sudden he came out with a bombshell. "Do you love Bosco?" he asked matter of fact. He watched her green eyes and by the way she widened them before she spoke, he got his answer.  
  
"Fred, Bosco is my good friend and partner. You don't know what it's like. I trust Bosco with my life, I have to. So yes, I guess I'd have to say I love him," she said, desperately hoping that answer would skirt the true issue of his question.  
  
"Do you love him like you would love your husband?" he asked. She couldn't lie and her eyes would betray her anyway. They already did as the tears fell down.  
  
Fred shook his head. "That's all I need to know. I can't compete with that," he said.  
  
"Fred, wait, please," she said. "Why, Faith?" he asked. "There's no point. I want a separation," he said sadly. She went to hug him. He held her tightly. "I should have known this would happen at some point," he said.  
  
"Why would you say that?" she asked.  
  
"You're too good for me," he said.  
  
"Fred, baby, come on. I don't want a separation," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Faith," he said, breaking away from her embrace.  
  
"Fred, I'll do anything you want. Let's go to counseling?" she suggested.  
  
He shook his head. "No. Faith, you've always had something for Bosco. I could see it when you talk about him, when you worry about him, it's so obvious. I can't compete anymore. I love you and I will always love you. But to know you're thinking of another man most of the time, I can't live with that," he said. He continued to the bedroom.  
  
She sat down on the couch. He totally called her on it. She couldn't even deny what he just said. Since when though? Since when did these feelings develop that would make her want to give up her marriage with Fred to tread on shaky ground with Maurice Boscorelli.  
  
She still couldn't reason it out in her head. She and Fred had some hard times, sure, but who hasn't? She sat there for a half hour thinking about it. She heard banging around in the bedroom and walked down the hall. Fred was packing a suitcase.  
  
"Fred," she said. He looked up. "I'm, I'm sorry," she said, tears falling down her face.  
  
"Faith, don't apologize. It's better we discovered this before we had kids. Look, I know I wasn't the perfect husband, but I tried to make you happy," he said.  
  
"I know, Fred, I know," she said.  
  
"But in our three years together, I knew. I knew you had something for Bosco. Hell you've been with him a lot longer than you have been with me," he said. He hugged her and closed up his suitcase. "I'm leaving Faith. I'm going to Bobby's house. You have the number if you need to call me. I'll look for a place soon," he said.  
  
"Fred, I'm so so so sorry. Please know I was always faithful, always," she said.  
  
"I know, and I do believe you pushed him away when he kissed you. But I now know that he's where your heart is," he said.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too. I'll always love you," he said and with that headed out the door.  
  
TBC 


	6. chapter 6

Hi Guys!! Here's chapter 6.  
  
The first few lines are a bit of a repost from chapter 5. Please read  
and review!! Reviews make me happy and make me want to post more!!!! (  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Third Watch characters!  
  
"Fred, I'm so so so sorry. Please know I was always faithful, always," she said.  
  
"I know, and I do believe you pushed him away when he kissed you. But I now know that he's where your heart is," he said.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too. I'll always love you," he said and with that headed out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- The next afternoon, Bosco walked into the locker room, his eyes automatically searching the back section of lockers. He didn't see Faith. She was probably in the roll call room already; he was running late, of course. Just then Sully walked in.  
  
"Hey Bosco," he said.  
  
"Sully," he replied, securing his vest in place.  
  
"Where's Faith?" Sully asked.  
  
Bosco shrugged. "Not sure, maybe in roll call already?" he said, buttoning his shirt and putting on his tie.  
  
"See ya in there," Sully said, walking out. Bosco followed and headed into the roll call room.  
  
"Lieu, have you heard from Faith?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah, she won't be in for a few days. You're riding with Gusler," he said.  
  
"Great."  
  
He wondered how Faith was doing. He was probably the last person she wanted to talk to now anyway. `Nice. Nice job Bosco,' he thought to himself.  
  
The day with Gusler dragged on for what seemed like forever and Bosco couldn't wait to meet up with Davis and Sully for dinner. Anything to spend less time with Gusler. The kid wasn't suited for being a cop. Finally, mercifully, the end of the shift came. The day was pretty uneventful. Bosco, being exhausted from the lack of sleep the night before, headed straight home. He took the elevator up to his floor and headed toward his door. He saw a shadow in the corner by his door. He approached slowly, his hand on his backup weapon he always carried. His hand relaxed when he turned the corner and saw Faith.  
  
"Faith, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
He nodded his head as he got out his key and opened the door. She walked in and he closed the door behind them.  
  
"I'm," he started but she cut him off.  
  
"It's over," she said.  
  
"I know, Faith, I won't ever touch you again, I swear. I'm so sorry about all this."  
  
"No, Bosco, it's over. Fred and I are over," she said.  
  
He dropped his bag. His eyes watered. He knew she was hurting and it was his fault. In a matter of two days, he managed to rip up his best friend's life. He opened his arms and she came to him. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Faith," he said, as he stroked her hair. They sat down.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" she asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"About loving you? Oh man, more than I've ever meant anything in my whole entire life. My God, you're all I think about," he said.  
  
"Fred knew," she said.  
  
"Knew what?" he asked.  
  
"He told me that all throughout our marriage, he knew I had feelings for you. He knew that my heart was always with you. He knew, Bosco, he just knew."  
  
Bosco's head was a whirlwind right now. Was this happening? Boy kisses girl. Boy tells girl how he feels. Girl's marriage breaks up. Girl is finally available for boy. Boy wants girl more than anything in the world. Girl wants boy too?  
  
"You're heart was always with me?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
She swallowed hard and shook her head. "Yes," she said, just above a whisper.  
  
"What do we do?" he asked.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. He returned her kiss so gently, tenderly and tentatively.  
  
They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one of them wanted to rush; they had waited so long for this.  
  
"Faith," he muttered, continuing his kiss.  
  
"Bosco, make love to me," she whispered.  
  
That stopped him cold. He sat up. "I, I can't," he said. Immediately he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Oh, no, Faith. It's not that I don't want to, believe me. I just can't. Not yet."  
  
"Not yet? Bosco?" she said, beginning to feel like maybe she made the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
He smiled. "Faith, you're not just some woman to me. With you, I want it to be good. I want to do this right. I don't want to blow this," he said. Her eyes softened. "I want to make you the happiest woman alive, and I swear I will. So, do I want to make love to you right now with all my heart and soul? Hell yes. But I want it to be perfect."  
  
She threw her arms around him. "Then I need to go take a cold shower," she said, smiling.  
  
He laughed. "How about you stay? We'll lie down together and I will hold you before drifting off the sleep. That is something I've dreamt about doing millions of times."  
  
Faith couldn't believe what Bosco just said. It may have been the sweetest thing anyone ever said to her. But she was really hot for him right now. `Calm down Faith,' she urged herself.  
  
"Want something to drink?" he asked.  
  
"You have wine?" she asked.  
  
He flashed a look that spoke volumes. "Okay, beer," she said.  
  
"That's better. Wine? Are you kidding me?" he said. She laughed. He brought two bottles of beer over. As soon as he put them down on the table, Faith moved to kiss him again. He couldn't argue. She straddled his lap and worked her kiss down his neck.  
  
"Faith, Faith, please," he pleaded. "Don't you want to wait, and make it beautiful?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Since when are you so damn romantic?" she asked, sliding off of him and taking her beer bottle.  
  
"Since the woman I've been dreaming about for 6 years has walked into my apartment and told me she wants to be with me," he said, looking deep into her eyes. She started to cry. "Nah, come on, none of that. Your days of crying are over," he said.  
  
They drank their beers and then Bosco locked up. "Come on," he said.  
  
"Bosco, maybe I shouldn't. If I get into bed with you, right now, I'm not sure I could restrain myself," she said.  
  
"It'll be okay," he said, and took her hand and led her into his room. He gave her a pair of his shorts and an NYPD t-shirt. He put on the same.  
  
It felt so strange to be lying in Bosco's bed. `Bosco's bed? This is so surreal,' she thought to herself. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You're off for the rest of the week?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need some time to clear my head. I want to get a new apartment. Too many memories to stay there," she said.  
  
"I'll help ya with whatever you need," he said.  
  
"Thanks. You know, if we become involved, it may break up our partnership," she said, matter of factly, turning to face him.  
  
"If people know about it. We'll take it slow. We'll figure it all out," he said, stroking her hair. They talked for a little while longer until Bosco heard Faith drifting off to sleep. He soon followed.  
  
Bosco awoke with a start around 10:30 a.m. His bed was empty, except for him. "I knew it was too good to be true," he said aloud. "Damn, what a dream."  
  
"What did you say?" he heard Faith say from the other room. She walked in. "Good morning," she said.  
  
"Oh my God, I didn't dream it," he said.  
  
"Nope. I just woke up a little while ago. I slept so well, Bosco," she said. He sniffed the air, something getting his attention. "I actually found food in your fridge. Ready for breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"I sure am. Thank you. And Thank God I didn't dream that," he said. .  
  
TBC 


	7. chapter 7

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are great. This is a short chapter. I'm almost done with this story, but am still working a bit through the writer's block. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any Third Watch characters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Bosco went to work that day, Faith went home to start packing up some stuff. Fred was there, packing some things.  
  
"Oh, Faith. I didn't think you'd be here," he said, continuing to pack up his things.  
  
"Well, I took some time off this week. I need to find a place," she said.  
  
"You're not going to stay here?"  
  
"No. Too many memories for me. Did you want to stay?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. Same reason."  
  
She picked up the newspaper and sat down to look at the apartment section. There was actually an apartment available in Bosco's building. Would that be too weird??? She knew she needed a place and being close to Bosco couldn't be anything but good, right?  
  
"Lock up when you leave, okay," she said heading toward him to give him a kiss. She stopped in her tracks. She almost just fell into the normal routine. His eyes were almost pleading with her to come forward. But she had made up her mind and he realized it.  
  
"Okay," he said, resuming his packing.  
  
Faith got to the apartment building she had just left about a half hour ago. She went in to see the superintendent with the newspaper in her hand. "Hi, I'm Faith Yokas and I'm inquiring about the apartment you have for rent."  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Jack Thomas," he said, extending his hand.  
  
`One of the nice supers in the city,' she thought to herself. She shook his hand.  
  
"I'll take you up to see it. It's on the 4th floor and the rent is $850 a month, not including utilities," he said. "Do you mind if I ask what you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm a police officer," she said. "Ah, another cop. Do you know Maurice Boscorelli? He's a cop in the building," he said.  
  
She smiled. "He's my partner."  
  
"Hah, what a coincidence or did he tell you about the vacant apartment?"  
  
"I saw it in the newspaper," she said.  
  
He opened the door to the apartment. She was surprised that it was actually in nice shape. She looked around. The apartment was bigger than the one she was in now and cost less. There were some minor things that needed to be done and the super said he would fix them. "So, Officer Yokas, if you want it, it's yours. And since you're a cop, I'll knock it down to $750, plus utilities. I like the idea of having cops in the building," he said.  
  
She shook her head as she looked around. "Yes, I'll take it," she said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Do you have a lease you're in now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but I think I know a way out of it," she said.  
  
"Okay. The place won't be ready for about 3 weeks, is that alright?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. Well, let's go downstairs and get the paperwork started," he said. .  
  
When Faith got back to her apartment, Fred was still there. "Fred, listen. I just got an apartment and we still have 3 months on the lease. Why don't you stay here till you find a place," she said.  
  
"With you?" he asked.  
  
`Damn. I just can't assume Bosco would want me living with him for 3 weeks,' she thought to herself. She'd risk it. "No, I'll have my stuff packed in about 2 days or so and then you can have it. You can keep the bed and bedroom furniture, I'll take some living room furnishings," she said.  
  
Fred couldn't think of anything better so he agreed. "Okay, where will you stay though?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said, not wanting to answer that question. `Now, all I have to do is tell Bosco and get his help packing,' she thought to herself. Fred agreed to stay at Bobby's to allow her privacy. Bosco was driving around with Gusler the Wonder Kid when his cell phone rang. "Boscorelli," he answered.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm-fine," she said. He heard the catch in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Are you riding around with Gusler?" she asked.  
  
He looked over with a sarcastic smirk at the Wonder Kid, who was just glancing out the window. "Yeah, thrill of my life," he replied. She laughed on the other end. "What's wrong though?" he asked.  
  
"Can you come to my place after the shift?" she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good, I'll see you later on then."  
  
"Okay." Just the sound of her voice brightened his day. `If this is cloud nine, I ain't coming down,' he thought to himself.  
  
TBC 


	8. chapter 8

Hey Guys! I finally have Chapter 8 up. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Third Watch characters, I'm merely borrowing them!  
  
Faith went about getting boxes together and packing up stuff. She was making good headway and didn't even realize the time when the doorbell rang at 11:45 p.m. She looked out and saw Bosco.  
  
"Hi," she said, opening the door.  
  
He smiled. "Hi," he said, kissing her. "I could hear in your voice you want to talk about something."  
  
"You're right," she said.  
  
"I'm all ears," he said, taking off his coat.  
  
"I found an apartment today"  
  
"Really, that's great."  
  
"Yeah, um, it's 212 141st Street, apartment 4F," she said.  
  
A smile broke out across his face. "What? That's one floor below me," he said.  
  
She smiled. "So, it's okay?" she asked.  
  
"It's great! Oh my God, it's great," he said, picking her up in a hug.  
  
She laughed as she hugged him. "There's one more thing," she said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would it be an awful imposition to ask to stay with you for 3 weeks until the place is ready? I want to be out of here as soon as possible," she said.  
  
His eyes lit up. "Imposition? You're nuts. I'd love it Faith, I'd love it."  
  
"Yeah, Fred is going to stay here until he can find a place," she said. "Do you need my help? Packing, lugging or anything?" he asked.  
  
"It would be so helpful," she said.  
  
"Honey, I'm calling in right now," he said. They both sort of froze when he called her "Honey." But it felt right. Bosco had no trouble getting the next few days off.  
  
"So, what are you taking?"  
  
"Just boxes and my stuff. Clothes and everything like that. I'm eventually going to take the couch and the entertainment center and stuff, but there's no point to bringing that until the place is ready," she said.  
  
"What's the rent?"  
  
"$750 plus utilities," she said.  
  
"Told Jack you're a cop, huh?" he asked.  
  
"I figured it couldn't hurt. He asked if I knew you. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him you're my partner," she said.  
  
"Jack is a good guy, fair," he said.  
  
"Seems nice," she said.  
  
"We're going to have to get you more boxes," he said, looking around.  
  
"I've got some other ones in the bedroom."  
  
He helped her pack up most of the stuff she wanted to take with her. "Damn, Faith, I'm getting tired," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well, it is 3:30 a.m. Wanna stop for now and start fresh later this morning?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. Come on," he said. She looked at him. "We're going home to sleep, we'll come back after some sleep," he said.  
  
She smiled. "Okay," she said. .  
  
She brought a few of her things with her. Once at his place, she went and got changed. She still couldn't fathom that she was getting into Bosco's bed again. This was so great. She was so excited about the new path their relationship was about to embark on. He walked in and saw her in her pajamas, and his eyes just about popped out of head. She was wearing a black cami and matching satin shorts.  
  
"Faith, that's not fair," he said.  
  
She smiled wickedly. "What's not fair, Bosco?" she asked, stretching out.  
  
"Didn't we agree to wait?"  
  
"Yeah, so? These are pajamas, I'm going to sleep," she said, watching him.  
  
He instantly felt himself harden just at the sight of her. He groaned. "Oh, I don't know about that," he said, slowly approaching the bed, keeping his eyes locked with hers the whole time.  
  
`Bosco, Bosco, Bosco. can't you hold out?' he thought to himself. `No. Not this time. Sorry. I'll be sweet another night. I'll really do it right, but right now, man, I just gotta do it.'  
  
`I knew he wouldn't be able to resist this,' she thought to herself. 'I know he wants to be sweet and all that, but right now, I really need him. I need this.'  
  
Bosco lied down next to her and just began to kiss her very slowly. He thought he would almost jump out of his skin as she ran her hands along his back, deepening the kiss. She let her tongue wander around his mouth, teasing his tongue, teasing his lips. He moaned as she rolled on top of him. Faith took his hands in hers and gently held them down on the bed. Bosco rolled over and had Faith in the same position. He moved his kiss down to her chest.  
  
"Bosco," she moaned.  
  
He looked to make sure nothing was wrong. He was rewarded with the look of pleasure on her face. "You're so goddamned beautiful Faith," he said, running his hands under the cami and slipping it off over her head. He felt his heart pound faster as he realized he was seeing her half naked. He bowed his head to kiss her breast again.  
  
Faith's heart was pounding. She hadn't felt like this in such a long time. Sex with Fred became almost ritualistic and she would barely reach target heart rate. This was animalistic. She and Bosco were hungrily grabbing at each other; years of pent-up passion being released. She felt him tug at the black satin shorts and she helped him get them off her. She put her hands in the waistband of his shorts and slid them down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Faith. I can't hold back any more," he said, looking into her eyes, waiting for a go ahead. He reached into his drawer and quickly put on a condom.  
  
"Don't Bos," she moaned.  
  
"Don't?" he asked.  
  
"JESUS CHRIST BOSCORELLI! DON'T HOLD BACK!" she exclaimed, not being able to hang on any longer herself. He entered her and they made love with such passion. He was rough, but gentle at the same time. No rougher than she was though. She was reaching her peak first and he quickly followed. Afterward, they were both breathless and clung to each other.  
  
"Oh my God," she said, still catching her breath.  
  
"Wow," he said. That's all he could say. Neither one of them spoke again for a few minutes. "That was unlike anything I've ever experienced before," he said, stroking her hair.  
  
She turned to face him, smiling. "Me too. You, wow," she said.  
  
He laughed. "I echo that. Faith, I love you," he said, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," she said. She was surprised at how easily those words just flowed out of her mouth. Their wild lovemaking session, plus the long day he worked culminated in exhaustion.  
  
"Goodnight," he said, pulling her close to him.  
  
She closed her eyes. "Goodnight," she said and they drifted off to sleep. .  
  
They spent the next two days packing up her apartment. Faith rented a storage space for a few weeks and she was temporarily moved into Bosco's place. They got to his place around 3:30.  
  
"Thanks so much for helping me with everything and for letting me move in here for awhile," she said.  
  
"You're welcome. Hey, why don't we shower and go out tonight. We're not due back at work until Monday. Let's go have some fun," he said.  
  
She smiled. "Okay," she said.  
  
"I'll take a quick shower and then you can have the bathroom," he said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She heard him start the water and get in. She smiled as she stripped out of her clothes and walked in. "Have room for one more?" she asked, peering into the shower. He broke into a wide grin. She came in and took the soap from him. She soaped him up, letting her hand linger at certain parts.  
  
"Faith," he said, kissing her and pinning her up against the shower wall. "Baby, I don't have a condom in here," he said.  
  
"I'm on the pill," she said. He continued kissing her as she cupped him in her hands. He put his hands on her hips and guided her to him. They made love quickly. As they got out and were drying off, Bosco just watched her in the mirror. `I'm in big trouble,' he thought. `How the hell am I gonna last all day working with her. I'm going to want her every chance I get.'  
  
TBC, but it will be awhile. I'm going to be on vacation! Happy Holidays everyone! 


	9. chapter 9

Hi everyone. Here is chapter 9, please read and review. Thanks! Oh, the usual disclaimer applies: I don't own these characters, just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
Bosco was going to show her his romantic side tonight. He stood at his closet, choosing his black suit. He put on a white shirt and chose a solid sleek grey tie. Faith wore a little black cocktail dress with spaghetti straps.  
  
"Am I dressed appropriately?" she asked.  
  
He turned around. "Damn," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're gorgeous. That's all there is to it. You are just gorgeous," he said, kissing her.  
  
"Bos, we better not start this or we'll never leave," she said.  
  
"True," he said, putting on his jacket.  
  
"Now, on the subject of you. You are very handsome in a suit," she said.  
  
"Thank you," he said, exiting the bedroom as she playfully slapped his butt.  
  
He took her to a little Italian restaurant. They sat across from each other sipping red wine as they waited for their dinner.  
  
"Faith, I have to tell you something," he said. She watched his eyes. He put his glass down and took her hand. "I've wanted to be your man for the last 6 years. And, now we're together, well I just want you to know how happy I am. How happy you've made me," he said.  
  
"The other day, when you kissed me in your car, I fought for a minute and then gave in. It felt so good. I've always been attracted to you, from day one. I just didn't know how you felt. And then I met Fred . and well, you know the rest. But I'm glad we're where we are now. It feels great. And I'll confess something else. On my wedding day, when I saw you as I was walking down the aisle, I wished you were the one waiting for me at the altar."  
  
`Maybe one day I will be,' he thought to himself. That was something he could easily imagine.  
  
They enjoyed their dinner. "So, what are we doing now?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." They drove to a club.  
  
"A club? Bosco." He laughed. "Come on, it's not the kind of club you think."  
  
When they walked inside, there was slow jazz music and a lot of couples dancing. He smiled at her as she looked around.  
  
"You take all your dates here?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "Come on," he said, leading her onto the floor.  
  
"Wow, I haven't danced with you since my wedding," she said.  
  
"I know. I loved dancing with you," he said. They moved together slowly, Bosco holding her right hand in his left. He rested his other hand on the small of her back. Faith rested her hand on his neck. He spun her around and they continued dancing for a half hour.  
  
"Need a drink, babe?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, club soda please."  
  
"You got it," he said.  
  
They had their drink together in a little corner of the club. Neither one of them said anything; they just sat in a nice, companionable silence.  
  
"Maurice, let's go home," she said.  
  
He smiled. He couldn't remember the last time she called him by his first name. It just didn't sound right coming from her. When they got back, Bosco led her in and closed the door. He stood behind her and he lifted up her hair, slowly kissing the back of her neck. She felt chills run up and down her spine.  
  
"Is tonight the sweet part?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "You could say that," he said. "But just don't say anything, okay," he said, continuing his kiss on her neck. She tried to turn to face him, but he kept her facing forward. Without warning, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed. They worked each other out of their clothes and Bosco took her in his arms, kissing every inch of her body gently.  
  
"My turn," she said, kissing his chest and working her way down. Yet again, they made love passionately.  
  
After a few days, Faith was wondering what their relationship would be. What it would turn into. Today was their first day back to work after beginning their new relationship. They agreed to keep it secret. They got dressed in the locker room, Bosco catching glances of her at her locker. He smiled as he faced forward buttoning up his shirt. He smiled as he thought about the morning they shared together, drinking coffee and watching some talk show. He smiled as he thought about the last few nights together. .  
  
Faith caught him looking at her. And with a goofy grin on his mug to boot. But she knew why he was smiling; she had a hard time not breaking into one herself. Life was good.  
  
Once in the roll call room, they received flyers regarding bank robbery suspects. Faith looked at the guys. `Great,' she thought to herself. After the briefing, Faith picked up their radios and followed Bosco out to the squad.  
  
"So, are you ready for today?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, always. Think those suspects will strike again today?"  
  
"Who knows? I hope not though, I'm exhausted," he said.  
  
"From what?" she asked, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Funny. You wear me out, woman," he said. She laughed.  
  
"All units, domestic disturbance at 114 N. Columbus Blvd," the call came across the radio. Faith reached to her radio. "5-5 David to 114 No. Columbus Blvd.," she responded.  
  
"Copy 5-5 David," dispatch replied and they were on their way.  
  
They walked up to the door of the house. A man answered the door. "Yes Officers, may I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, got a call of domestic disturbance at this address," Faith said, trying to look past the guy who seemed to be blocking their view intentionally.  
  
"There's nothing going on here, I assure you. Don't know who made that call," he said.  
  
"Are you alone in the house, Sir?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yes indeed. I was watching television that may have gotten a bit loud," he said.  
  
Faith and Bosco exchanged glances. "Well, then, if it's that loud, maybe you ought to turn it down," Faith said. She didn't trust the guy. He was lying and she knew it. Just then, they heard a groan. Bosco put his hand on his nightstick.  
  
"Sir, get out of the way," Bosco said, pushing him to the side,  
  
Faith went in while Bosco guarded him. Faith followed the groan and found the woman, presumably his wife, on the floor, a bloodied mess.  
  
"Damnit," she said, kneeling down to the woman. "5-5 David, we need a bus on a rush at 114 No. Columbus Blvd," she said into the radio. "Bosco, read and cuff him." Just then she heard a struggle. She ran out to find the guy holding a gun to Bosco's head. She looked at his utility belt. Shit, Bosco's own gun was being held to his head. Her heart was racing.  
  
TBC 


	10. chapter 10

Hi Guys. Here is Chapter 10. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope you will read and review this one as well. Normally, this story is a PG-13. This part borders a little on the R rating. Just thought you should know.  
  
To Flying Purple Pig: Please email me at chi_hope1@hotmail.com, would like to discuss the review you submitted. The review, by the way, is much appreciated. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own the Third Watch characters; I just borrow them for a little while.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Faith drew her gun. The front door was open and any second the bus would be pulling up.  
  
"Sir, you don't want to do this," Faith said, trying to reason with him. Bosco was relatively calm, considering there was a gun to his head.  
  
"Officer, you gave me no choice. You could have just left," he said, now shaking the gun.  
  
`Faith, keep him calm. Bosco's life is in that guy's hands right now,' she thought to herself.  
  
The guy heard the sirens of the bus coming. Without warning, he hit Bosco on the back of the head with the gun and he dropped instantly, a little trickle of blood forming. He turned to run, but Faith got one shot into his shoulder, forcing him to drop the gun. He continued to run. She chased and when she was close enough, she lunged at him, toppling him to the ground. She read him his rights and cuffed him.  
  
"Pretty stupid," she said, leading him back to the house.  
  
The bus pulled up and Kim and Alex got out with their bag.  
  
"Woman is in the back bedroom on the floor. This guy hit Bosco in the back of his head and there's some blood and Mr. Intelligent here has been shot in the shoulder," she said. She threw the guy down on the floor. "Move and I'll blow your head off."  
  
She kneeled down to Bosco. "Come on Bos, it's okay. You're gonna be okay," she said, taking his hand in hers.  
  
Alex checked his vitals. "His vitals are good Faith, but I'm calling for another bus. He should go to Mercy and get checked. I don't like the fact that he's still out. What was he hit with?" she asked.  
  
"The butt of his gun." "Ouch. Yeah, he definitely needs to get checked out," she said, calling for another bus.  
  
"ALEX, I need you back here," Kim screamed.  
  
The woman was lying on the floor convulsing. Faith radioed to the house to get another squad at the location. 5-5 Charlie was a few blocks away and responded.  
  
"Sully, they're gonna take Bos to the hospital. I want to ride with him. Meet me there with our squad," she said.  
  
"Okay, what happened, Faith?" She quickly told him. "He'll be alright, he's tough," Sully said. Faith continued to hold his hand. Davis got the perp into the squad and took off for the hospital to have his gunshot wound treated.  
  
Kim and Alex got the woman stabilized and Doc and Carlos arrived on scene. "Doc, Bosco's vitals are good. He was hit with the butt of his gun," Alex said. Carlos and Doc got Bosco onto a backboard with a c-collar and loaded him into the bus. Faith got in and they sped off.  
  
In the back of the bus, Bosco was beginning to wake up. "Damn," he said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey Bosco," Faith said, still holding his hand.  
  
"Bosco, you're on the way to Mercy. Don't move around too much," Carlos said.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Where's my gun, Faith?" he asked.  
  
"Sully took it back to the house," she responded. "You're gonna be okay," she said. .  
  
At the hospital, it was determined Bosco had a minor concussion and would be out the next two days. Faith was instructed by Lt. Swersky to take him to the house to change and then to take him home. "This is silly, I don't need to go home," he said on the way back to the station.  
  
"I'm not arguing with Swersky," she said.  
  
"Okay, okay. Listen; don't eat a big dinner, okay? I'll cook something for when you get home," he said.  
  
"You? You're gonna cook?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you have to be like that?" he asked.  
  
She laughed. "Okay. Okay."  
  
She got him home and tucked in. "Behave yourself. I'll be looking forward to dinner," she said.  
  
"Great," he said, pulling her down by the wrist for a kiss. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," she said and left to go back to the station.  
  
Bosco was exhausted and had no problem falling asleep. When he woke up it was dark and already 9:30. "Damn," he said, getting up. He rose too quickly and had to sit back down. So much for the steak dinner he planned to make for Faith. He decided to just whip up a homemade pizza, one of his specialties. .  
  
He couldn't wait for Faith to get home and taste the pizza. He put mushrooms and pepperoni on it and was letting it bake for the 15 minutes. It should be just about ready when she walked in. .  
  
Faith was changing into her civilian clothes and couldn't wait to get home to check on Bosco. She didn't want to call incase he was still sleeping, even though he swore to make dinner. .  
  
When she walked in, she couldn't believe what she smelled. She saw Bosco in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey," she said, putting her stuff down.  
  
"Hey there. How was the rest of the shift?"  
  
"Boring. How are you feeling," she said, hugging him.  
  
"Okay, tired. I had planned to make you a bigger dinner, but I woke up only about two hours ago," he said.  
  
"It's okay. What are you cooking? It smells wonderful."  
  
"Ah," he said, pulling the pizza out of the oven.  
  
"Damn, Bosco," she said. He laughed.  
  
"Looks good, huh?" he said. She got out plates and drinks and they sat down to eat. "Bosco, never in a million years would I peg you to be able to cook."  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
"Great, absolutely fantastic," .  
  
"I can't believe I can't go to work for 2 more days," he said, once they were lying down in bed with the TV on.  
  
"Yeah, well, they don't want to risk it. You know how head injuries are. Do you still have a headache?"  
  
"It's more of a dull pounding that hasn't really gone away." She looked at the TV screen, as Bosco slowly ran his hand along her neck. "Faith, I still can't believe this," he said, smiling. "You're actually here with me. It's absolutely crazy."  
  
She turned to face him. "I'll always be with you Bos," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "You'd better be," he replied, rolling her over to take charge. .  
  
The next few weeks that went by were great. Their relationship outside of work was so natural to both of them. Faith was sad when she moved into her apartment one floor below Bosco's. She loved just being with him.  
  
She was still unpacking boxes and getting everything settled. Bosco helped moved her stuff in and unpack boxes. He came across a photo of Fred and Faith in one of the boxes.  
  
"Um, what do you want to do with this?"  
  
She sighed. "I'll just put it in a drawer for right now," she said. Before she did though, she looked at it. It was a photo from when they first got married. She supposed it was evident in the photo. Fred was beaming and she was just sort of morosely staring at the camera. Even then she had dreamt of being with Bosco. She put the photo away and went back to the task at hand.  
  
"Alright, Faith. We've been at this for several hours. Let's clean up and go get some dinner, what do you say?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good."  
  
She looked around. "We've made really good headway. Almost all my stuff is unpacked," she said. The bed she ordered would be delivered in two more days.  
  
He loved the way she looked when she had been working and sweaty. "Come here," he said, his hand out. He pulled her into an embrace. "You are so sexy when you look like this."  
  
She laughed. "Shut up Bosco. I look terrible, I'm hot, sweaty and." but she was cut off when his lips met hers. He intensified his kiss, probing her mouth with his tongue. She moaned with pleasure as Bosco worked on unbuttoning her jeans. Her jeans slid down easily and he worked them onto the floor. He pulled them off. He put his hand between her legs and worked her a bit.  
  
"God, Bosco."  
  
"You want it baby, huh?" He continued to work her as he ran his tongue along her lips. She kept trying to catch it in her mouth but he teased her. He moved his kiss down her body and replaced his hand with his tongue. The pleasure was so intense she wrapped her legs around his head squeezing as he continued to tease her with his tongue. The ripples of pleasure overcame her and she exploded with an orgasm unlike any other she'd ever had. She lay there breathless, as Bosco undid his jeans. He slid himself into her and they had wild passionate sex. Faith climaxed once again and Bosco soon followed. Afterward, he rolled next to her on the floor.  
  
"Damn, Bosco. Jesus."  
  
He smiled. "Ready for that shower now?"  
  
"I don't think I can move yet," she said, laughing.  
  
"You don't know how many times I've dreamt of just being able to take you, any time I wanted," he said.  
  
"Take me? Oh man," she said.  
  
"Faith, there were times I wanted to throw you in the back of the RMP."  
  
"Oh, that's romantic. I thought you wanted things to be sweet and special."  
  
"Yeah, well, I did. I do. But hell, I want it to be fun too," he said.  
  
Finally they got up and got moving.  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" he asked, brushing his hair after they showered together.  
  
"I don't really care. There is that steak place a few blocks from here."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," he said. They headed out. They got to the restaurant and were seated at their booth. As Faith was looking over her menu, she heard another couple talking.  
  
"I can't believe it, after two years of having to hide our relationship, we can come clean. We can be together finally," the woman said.  
  
Faith wasn't eavesdropping really, she could just hear. But she'd never be prepared for what she heard next. "Yeah, baby, I'm glad. This divorce should have come a long time ago," the male said. "Oh Freddy," the woman said, kissing him. Bosco couldn't imagine where in the world Faith was going when she got up out of her side of the table.  
  
`No, no way. That couldn't be, no way,' she thought to herself as she faced the couple in the next booth. "OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
TBC 


	11. chapter 11

Hi Guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Here is a snippet from chapter 10 to refresh your memory and then chapter 11 starts. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Third Watch characters, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Last part of chapter 10  
  
"I can't believe it, after two years of having to hide our relationship, we can come clean. We can be together finally," the woman said.  
  
Faith wasn't eavesdropping really, she could just hear. But she'd never be prepared for what she heard next. "Yeah, baby, I'm glad. This divorce should have come a long time ago," the male said. "Oh Freddy," the woman said, kissing him. Bosco couldn't imagine where in the world Faith was going when she got up out of her side of the table.  
  
`No, no way. That couldn't be, no way,' she thought to herself as she faced the couple in the next booth. "OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Fred and the woman he was with looked at Faith in shock.  
  
"FAITH?" he questioned. Now there were tears streaming down her face.  
  
Bosco got out of his side of the booth and approached. He stopped short when he saw Fred and the other woman. "Oh man," he said under his breath.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Fred, huh? Did I just hear that right? Two years? You've been having an affair for two years? Right under my nose? TWO YEARS?!!!" she said, barely stopping to take a breath.  
  
Fred swallowed hard. "Who the hell are you?" the woman asked, standing up to face Faith. Fred got up between them. By now, all eyes were on them.  
  
"Jesus. Carrie, this is my wife, soon to be ex-wife Faith," Fred said.  
  
"TWO YEARS!!!?? You mean to tell me our whole entire marriage was a sham? All that crap you gave me a few weeks ago about Bosco was bullshit! I can't believe you put up that bullshit act! Our marriage was just a sham?" she asked. Tears continued to come down.  
  
Bosco was in shock, but he wasn't about to mess with her just then.  
  
"Faith, it just happened. You were never around and I was lonely," he said.  
  
"Save it," she screamed and walked out.  
  
"Really stupid man," Bosco said, shaking his head.  
  
"Shut the hell up Boscorelli, you've been a problem my whole entire relationship with Faith," Fred said.  
  
"Asshole," Bosco said and turned and walked out.  
  
Faith was leaning against the brick wall of the restaurant, crying hysterically. He lightly touched her shoulder. She bristled.  
  
"Just take me home," she said.  
  
"Okay," he said softly.  
  
When they pulled up to the building, Faith got out quickly. He ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Hey, hey, come on," he said, grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"Bosco, I really just need to be alone right now."  
  
He sighed. "Okay, then. I'll walk you upstairs," he said. They got to her door. "Come on baby, let me in and we'll talk," he said. Part of her wanted to be alone and the other part of her really just wanted Bosco to hold her. She let him in.  
  
"Do you realize what this all means, Bosco? Do you?? My whole entire fucking marriage was one big mistake. It was a sham the entire time. It didn't mean a damn thing," she said, through her tears. He just let her talk. "I was never unfaithful to him, NEVER!!!"  
  
"Well, maybe not physically," he said softly.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" she screamed, getting in his face.  
  
He stepped back. "Well, um, you're the one who said your heart was always with me. Maybe you didn't physically cheat on him, but maybe emotionally you did," he said, trying to reason with her.  
  
She only took it as Bosco being on Fred's side.  
  
"Get the hell out of my house now!" she said, opening the door for him.  
  
"Faith? Faith, come on. Honey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help you not feel so bad." She slammed the door shut.  
  
"Listen to me, and listen good. I've never cheated on Fred. I was always faithful to him, always. My whole entire marriage was based on lies. Two years Bosco. He cheated on me for two years. That's more than half our marriage. Now I'm really not in the mood for you to be telling me that what was going on with me was the same thing, because it wasn't. And I'm sure as hell not in the mood for you to enlighten me with your understanding of marriage since that is nonexistent. Now GET OUT."  
  
She opened the door again.  
  
He just shook his head. "I'm not kidding," she said.  
  
"Fine, Faith. But you're making a mistake," he said and with that walked out. .  
  
Bosco got back up to his apartment and couldn't believe what just happened. He surely understood Faith would be upset. But what she wasn't seeing was that it almost was the same thing, only Fred's extracurricular activity was physical. "No, she still didn't deserve that," he said aloud. He needed to let her cool down. She was just shocked and extremely angry right now. Hell, he thought she was actually going to take a swing at him.  
  
Faith sat down on the couch and just cried. She couldn't believe that Fred cheated on her for two years and she never knew it. Never. How could she be so stupid? She's a cop, so much for those good instincts. She never suspected a thing. And what went on with her was totally different. While yes, her heart may have been with Bosco, she never acted on any feelings. It was different, wasn't it?  
  
`Yes, yes, it's different. I didn't sleep with Bosco, not until things were out in the open', she thought.  
  
She just felt like her whole world had been ripped apart, not because she was still in love with Fred, she just never thought he would hurt her like that. And to say she was hurting right now was the understatement of the century.  
  
Two years. She just couldn't fathom it at all. And then Bosco's comment. Emotional affair? That was ridiculous. When she was with Fred, she was with Fred. Their first year of marriage was a little shaky, with their different work schedules. They never meshed. They saw each other a little bit at night and on weekends. It was stressful on their marriage, but it didn't seem to bother him.  
  
`Guess I now know why he calmed down after the first year,' she thought to herself.  
  
There was ample opportunity for him to have an affair. She worked evenings. While she was busting her ass out on the streets of New York City, trying to make a better life, he was cheating on her. But she couldn't get the words Bosco spoke out of her head.  
  
`Emotionally cheating on Fred? I didn't do that,' she thought.  
  
She got into bed and just laid there, the tears falling steadily, and cried herself to sleep.  
.Fred felt awful. He didn't want Faith to find out that way. The look on her face and the look in her eyes almost broke his heart. He loved her and didn't want to hurt her like that. He wasn't shocked to see her with Boscorelli. While he regretted hurting her, he was glad the secret was out. He would go see her tomorrow to talk to her.  
  
Bosco turned over in bed. He missed her. He was so used to Faith sleeping by his side now. The clock said 2:14. He wondered if she was okay. He wasn't about to check since she had so unceremoniously kicked him out. She wouldn't want to see him now anyway. As it was, he was dreading going to work tomorrow.  
  
Bosco hardly got any sleep and was happy when it was 11:00 a.m. He got up and showered. He was going to check on Faith.  
  
Faith looked at the clock. 11:00. Great. Her eyes hurt so much from crying and lack of sleep. She had no motivation and didn't want to even get out of bed. She had to though and got into a hot shower.  
  
About 11:20, Bosco was knocking on Faith's door. He banged for about 10 minutes and didn't get an answer. She must've gone out for a walk or something, he figured. He had a key, but wasn't going to use it now. He would just see her later. She needed her space right now, even he could see that. .  
  
Around 2:15, Faith headed out with her bag in hand to go to work. She thought briefly about stopping at Bosco's. She didn't feel like dealing with him right now. What he said really hurt her. She felt like she was being kicked while she was already down when those words came out of his mouth. She started off toward the station.  
  
Bosco came out around 2:25 and got in his car. As he drove, he saw Faith walking. He pulled up along side. "Faith, get in."  
  
"No thanks. I feel like walking," she said.  
  
He sighed. "Come on, Faith. Just get in the car."  
  
"No."  
  
He just shook his head. He got out of the car and got in front of her. She sighed and looked down.  
  
"Excuse me," she said. He wouldn't get out of her way. "Damnit, Bosco, move."  
  
"What, you're going to avoid me now? When we'll have to work together for 8 hours today?" he said. "That's just great," he said when he didn't get a response. He looked at her for another minute before heading back to his car.  
  
"You hurt me," she said softly.  
  
He stopped and walked back toward her. If someone had stuck a knife in his gut and twisted it, the pain wouldn't have hurt more than the combination of those three words and the look in her eyes.  
  
His eyes met hers. "I'm sorry," he said. He opened his arms to her and she came into them.  
  
"Bosco," she said, hugging him.  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you with what I said."  
  
"I'm not the same as him Bosco. It's not the same."  
  
"I know baby, I know. I know. It's okay. You're with me now Faith. And I swear, I'll never hurt you again. Never. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They got into the car and drove to work, her hand clenched in his.  
  
Once in the locker room, she changed quickly. "Hey Faith," Davis said, joining her by the mirror to fix his tie.  
  
"Hey Ty, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"Okay, how about you?" he asked. He noticed her eyes were red.  
  
"Um, okay, thanks."  
  
"Have you been crying?"  
  
"What? No, it's my allergies. They've been really acting up lately," she said, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, okay. Thought you were upset about something," he said. "Nope, I'm good. Thanks Ty," she said and headed toward the roll call room.  
  
The shift was uneventful. Bosco and Faith hadn't really said much to each other either. They talked when necessary on the job but otherwise rode in mostly companionable silence.  
  
Faith finished dressing and met Bosco outside the locker room. "I'm going outside," she said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be out in a little bit, wait up, okay?"  
  
"Sure," she said and went outside.  
  
"Faith?" came the gentle voice. She turned and saw Fred. 


	12. chapter 12conclusion

Hi Guys. Here it is.CHAPTER 12! This is the conclusion of Change of Pace. I want to thank you all for your reviews, it made me happy knowing people were reading and (mostly) enjoying the story. So once again I ask you to please read and review and give me your thoughts.  
  
A special thanks to Angel Officer (formerly known as Officer Durham) for the inspiration to write this story and to my friend Melissa who gave me wonderful advice while reading and reviewing this story (i.e. phrases not to use) :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Third Watch characters, just borrowing them for awhile!  
  
Last part of Chapter 11:  
  
Faith finished dressing and met Bosco outside the locker room. "I'm going outside," she said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be out in a little bit, wait up, okay?"  
  
"Sure," she said and went outside.  
  
"Faith?" came the gentle voice. She turned and saw Fred.  
  
Without further delay, Chapter 12:  
  
"What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Faith, I, I came to say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I didn't mean for you to find out that way."  
  
"You mean you never meant for me to find out."  
  
He sighed. She approached him.  
  
"You hurt me so badly Fred," she said, tears coming to her eyes again.  
  
"I know. I know I did and I'm sorry."  
  
"What made you do it, huh? What?"  
  
"You weren't around, ever. You worked nights and I got sick and tired of being by myself all the time," he said.  
  
"You knew what I did before we got married. You still wanted to get married," she said.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know you'd keep it up after we got married. And I sure as hell didn't expect you to be having an emotional affair on the job," he said, his voice starting to rise. He was getting so pissed off that she was making this solely into his fault, like she had no part whatsoever.  
  
"Okay, so why knowing that you were having an affair, did you put me through all that about the innocent kiss with Bosco? And an emotional affair? Fred, that's ridiculous. I was always faithful to you, I never cheated on you."  
  
"Not physically," he said. Bosco's words. She heard Bosco's words all over again. "And the kiss with Bosco obviously wasn't so innocent, was it Faith? I guess that even though I had Carrie, part of me was really still hurt that you would cheat on me with Bosco. I never would have expected you to cheat on me."  
  
Bosco was watching from the door of the station. He wanted to give her space on this one.  
  
"I've never cheated on you Fred. Not physically and not emotionally."  
  
"Come on, you admitted to me that your heart was always with Bosco."  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
"All I ever heard about when we were together was Bosco. Hell, for all I know, you guys could have been doing it in the back of a squad car," he said with a sarcastic grin.  
  
She hauled her hand back and slammed him across the face.  
  
Upon seeing her slap Fred, Bosco took that as his cue to come out.  
  
"You fucking bitch," Fred said, rearing his hand back to return the slap when like a flash, Bosco was upon him.  
  
"You wanna hit someone?" Bosco asked, getting between Fred and Faith and pushing him back.  
  
"Fuck off Boscorelli. I've had just about enough of you," Fred said, charging him and pushing him out of the way. Fred headed toward Faith again.  
  
Bosco again got between them. "I don't think so," he said, pushing Fred away.  
  
Just then Sully and Davis were coming out of the station. "What's this?" Sully said as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"This is between me and that bitch," Fred said, raging mad.  
  
He started out to talk to her to apologize and now he was convinced he wasn't wrong.  
  
Bosco pinned him against the wall. Faith stood to the side ready to fight if she had to.  
  
"First of all, don't you ever call her that again, ever. Second of all, not that you'll be in her life anymore, but if I ever see you raise a hand to come after her, not only will I beat the living crap out of you, but I will arrest you," Bosco hissed.  
  
Fred punched Bosco in the face.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith screamed as she ran toward them.  
  
Bosco and Fred were throwing punches at each other.  
  
"Aw, damnit," Sully said as he and Davis got into the mix. Davis restrained Bosco and Sully restrained Fred.  
  
Faith got in the middle of the fisticuffs somehow and Fred, while flailing his arms, landed a hit to her head. She hit the pavement.  
  
"Let me go, Davis," Bosco said, pulling away and going to Faith.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you," Fred said, coming out of his state of rage.  
  
"Whatever. I'm warning you, don't come near her again," Bosco said.  
  
"You know, it's really only fitting that you guys are banging each other's brains out now," Fred said, his anger returning. Sully and Davis exchanged a confused look. "I think it was going on for a long time. You cheated, Faith, just as much as I did. Just as much."  
  
"Alright Fred, let them go and get out of here," Sully said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Fred said. "You cheated just as much as me Faith," he said, walking backward to his truck.  
  
"Come on, Faith," Bosco said, helping her up.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Sully asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sul, thanks. Thanks for jumping in there. You too Davis," Bosco said.  
  
"Sure, no problem. You sure you guys are alright?" Ty asked.  
  
"Yeah, we will be," he said and with that, they walked to his mustang.  
  
"Hey, Sully, what do you think that was about?" Davis asked, as they watched Bosco and Faith walk away. "Well, it was fairly evident Faith's marriage is over. And, it looks like Fred is accusing her of cheating with Bosco," Sully replied.  
  
"Do you think she is?"  
  
"Hell if I know. Maybe. Even before she got married, Davis, she and Bosco had a special sort of bond. I wondered why they didn't get together before she got married. Bosco's quite a character, but Faith has a calming effect on him. It's actually quite miraculous."  
  
"Damn. They do make a cute couple," Davis said.  
  
"Come on, let's grab some food," Sully said as they headed away.  
  
.  
  
"Bosco, are you alright?" she asked, finally noticing the trickle of blood from his nose.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he just clipped me. He didn't mean to hit me," she said.  
  
"Faith, he was going to hit you if I hadn't stepped in," he said. She just put her head down. They got into the car.  
  
"Well, I guess at least Davis and Sully will figure it out."  
  
"So what? I don't care Faith. I'm in love with you and I'm not ashamed of it."  
  
She smiled. Bosco always had a way of making her feel better, always.  
  
They got back to her apartment. "Let me clean you up," she said. He sat down and she brought out a washcloth and cleaned up his face. The nose bleed had stopped and she wiped away the remnants of blood.  
  
"Did we have an emotional affair Bosco?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He sighed. "I don't know, Faith. All I know is that I couldn't wait to see you everyday. Those 8 hours together were the happiest hours of my day. I was sad when you would head home to The Jerk. I would miss you on weekends and wonder what you were doing. And God knows I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone in my life. So, if that's an emotional affair, then yeah, I guess so. What do you think?"  
  
"I would catch myself sneaking glimpses of you. You know I mother you to death on the job. I would look forward to work too just to see you. There were some nights where I wanted to just go with you, and not head home to Fred. I would get jealous when you would talk with Ty about some girl you met the night before. I would talk about you at home a lot. That drove Fred nuts, as you obviously heard earlier. Even when I wasn't with you, I was thinking about you. But I never realized any of this, not until you kissed me."  
  
"Do you regret that I kissed you?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
She swallowed hard. "No. I regret that it took me so long to realize you're the one I should be with," she said.  
  
He felt tears spring to his eyes.  
  
"I was a fool. I loved you since the academy Faith. I should have done something about it," he said.  
  
"Well, Bosco, that's not to say I would have dated you in the academy. You were kind of a jerk," she said.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
She got up and headed to the bedroom.  
  
"Faith, get back here, what does that mean?" he asked, following her.  
  
She changed into her pajamas. "Come on, you know what I mean. You were a pompous ass."  
  
"Yeah, but you thought I was hot."  
  
"See, there's a little trace of it. Don't you remember what you said to me the first time we met?" she asked.  
  
He averted his eyes.  
  
"Yes," he said. He remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
{"Mitchell, Boscorelli, to the center!" Sgt. Carter shouted in self defense class.  
  
They both stepped out of line formation.  
  
"Mitchell, I want to see what you got. Boscorelli, take the attack position on Mitchell," Carter said.  
  
Bosco walked behind Faith and got her into a chokehold. Thinking it would be funny, he whispered into her ear, "Hey baby, like it?" while Carter was looking away. Faith was pissed off and he could tell. After all those were the first words he ever spoke to her. No introduction, just a wise ass remark.  
  
"Okay, Mitchell, show me how you get out of this," Carter said.  
  
What no one knew was that Faith had already taken self defense class. She trampled on his foot, elbowed him in the ribs and flipped him over onto his back, then straddled his chest with her knee in his neck. "NO!" she said very pointedly to his question and with that got up.  
  
"Very nice, Faith," Carter said. "You can get up now, Boscorelli."  
  
"I would if I could, sir," Bosco said, lying there for another minute.}  
  
"Faith, I think I've apologized for that a million times. I can't believe what a jagoff I was then. You've been a wonderful influence on me."  
  
"Oddly enough, Bosco, I found you attractive even that day," she said.  
  
"Why didn't you ever make a move on me?"  
  
"Because, I saw the women you dated. I didn't stand a chance."  
  
"How could you say that? You have no idea do you? No idea how beautiful you are," he said.  
  
"Bos, stop it," she said, getting up. He pulled her back down. He just searched her eyes, before lovingly kissing her lips.  
  
"This has been my fantasy forever Faith. Forever," he said, holding her close.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"Love you too."  
.  
  
Faith went about putting divorce papers in motion. Once Fred received them, he signed, happy to be able to live a non-secret life with Carrie. Bosco felt like they were finally free in the relationship, no Fred hanging over their heads. Faith was both sad and relieved the day the divorce was finalized.  
  
"Hey, wanna go grab some dinner?" he asked. She hadn't said much all day, just kind of stared blankly out the window.  
  
"No thanks. I just want to hang here, I'm wiped out."  
"It might be good for you to get out and get your mind off things for awhile," he offered.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, but no. I really want to be alone for a while, okay?"  
  
He sighed. "Sure, see ya later," he said, walking out.  
  
They had two days off and he was determined that he would let her reach out to him first. He didn't understand what was happening; he thought she'd be happy to have the divorce finalized so they could get on with their relationship. The first day of the weekend, he didn't hear anything from Faith. It was killing him.  
  
Bosco decided to get out for awhile. He opened the door to leave to find Faith on the other side of it.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi. Were you going out?"  
  
"I was just going to take a walk. How are you doing?"  
  
"I feel better, Boss. It just hurts, you know? I feel like I failed at marriage. Another relationship that I've failed at," she said.  
  
"Hey. You didn't fail at marriage. Things just didn't work out. It wasn't your fault," he said, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I don't want to fail with you."  
  
"First of all, Faith, if either one of us has the potential to blow this, it's me. Secondly, we won't screw it up. I think we both waited too long for this."  
  
She nodded. "Make me a promise."  
  
"Anything; I'll promise you anything."  
  
"Promise me that you won't hurt me the way Fred did. Bosco, I couldn't take that again. If you cheated on me."  
  
He cut her off. "I'll never, ever, cheat on you. If something were to change between us, I would treat you with the respect you deserve and tell you how I feel. But Faith, I can tell you, my feelings for you haven't changed in six years. I don't think they are about to now."  
  
"I hope not. I can't believe how drastically my life changed with just a kiss," she said.  
He smiled. "I can't believe I actually kissed you."  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
"So am I. You enhance my life so much and I can't wait to see where we go. You've been all I wanted since I've known you and now I have you. I won't do anything to risk that."  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "Being with you somewhere other than a squad car and police station is a nice change of pace, Bosco. I love you."  
  
He returned her kiss and brought her into his apartment, closing the door.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Bosco and Faith got married a year and a half after her divorce. And this time, Faith was confident she was walking down the aisle to the right man. Bosco, for his part, could barely contain his excitement over the fact that Faith was finally walking down the aisle to him. The wish they both had almost eight years ago finally came true as they exchanged vows and rings.  
  
"They look so happy," Tee said as he and Sully watched the couple get into a limousine to head to the reception.  
  
Sully shook his head. "Faith didn't look happy on her wedding day to Fred. Today, she just looked radiant. She and Bosco were always meant to be together, it's about time they were. Come on; let's get going over to the reception."  
  
THE END 


End file.
